The Right to Be Alone
is episode 13b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids’ WB on February 20, 1999. Synopsis A hurricane warning is issued overnight, and it causes all of the citizens of Lakeside City to evacuate, except for Eric, who was asleep at the time. Cast *Josh Peck as Eric *Andrew Rannells as Edward and The Narrator *Eric Stuart as Sebastian Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where there are only three speaking characters. **This is also one of the very few instances where Edward serves as a minor character. In fact, he doesn’t appear until near the end. *This segment, along with its sister episode, aired back-to-back with the Pokémon episode, The Song of Jigglypuff when they all premiered. *Although this episode premiered in 1999, the copyright date at the end of the credits is 1998. *The title card background for this episode is basically the nighttime sky. Transcript (The episode opens with the title card as usual, where unfitting cheerful music plays as we go through the opening credits) (Episode begins with Eric sleeping in bed. His alarm clock loudly rings, and in a desperate attempt to shut it off, he throws it to the wall, where it shatters to smithereens) (Eric yawns and stretches. He heads to his closet, where the only things in it are copies of his blue shirt. He puts one on, and also puts on his desert cargo shorts) Eric: 'Shoot, I have to get to school. (beat) Eh, no big deal. (Eric walks out of his bedroom, whistling. He knocks on Edward door) '''Eric: '''Edward, you usually wake me up, now I'm doing the same! (laughs, but then the door creaks open) (Edward is nowhere to be found) '''Eric: '''Alright then, guess I'll see you at school! (Eric walks into Dr. Knotley's lab) '''Eric: '''Hm, guess I'm the first student here. (Cut to a time card) '''The Narrator: '''One week later... (Eric has termites all over him, including on his eyeballs and inside his ears) '''Eric: '''Okay, if nobody came in... (Eric knocks over Walker's valuable flower vase, and he eats the remains of it) '''Eric: '''And if nobody is here to yell "Don't do this, don't do that"... (Eric walks around town and barges into several apartments) '''Eric: '''And every single building in the city is deserted... (he gasps) then this can only mean one thing: I'm the last person on Earth. Everybody's dead, and I don't think I am. (A gust of wind blows, and he holds back his tears) '''Eric: '''Just great! I can't believe everybody I know and love is now gone permanently, and I can't do anything to change that! (takes a deep breath and exhales) Get yourself together, Eric, look at the positives. It's what Edward would've wanted. You can go anywhere and do anything. Rules and laws don't apply anymore. (he looks at his hands) The world, is in my hands now. (he clenches his fists) (Camera immediately cuts to Eric running to Partial Foods. He bursts in there, and he drinks a bunch of slushies straight from their machines. He grabs a bunch of rotating hot dog weenies and eats them, but then he screams. He sticks his tongue out, which is now burnt) (He eats a bunch of party size bags of chips without even opening them. Camera cuts to him resting on a mountain of Rad Bulls. He is wearing Groucho glasses, with the price tag still on it) '''Eric: '''Well, it just doesn't get any better than this., am I right, Edward? (beat) Edward? (more silence) Oh, that's right. Darn, I better cope with this soon enough. (Eric heads to the Fruit aisle and grabs a watermelon. He draws a face on it with a marker, and he adds a rough sketch of glasses to the eyes) '''Eric: '''Edward! I'm very lonely, and it's creepy being lonely. Do you have a solution to this? (Camera focuses on the watermelon) '''Eric: '(in an Edward impression) Eric, you have to understand my death was't your fault, but you've gotta let me go - please. (Camera focuses back on Eric) 'Eric: '(in his normal voice; crying) OH, I JUST CAN'T! (sobs harder as he eats up the watermelon) There! THERE! There, are you proud of me now, Edward?! I'm coping! ''I'M COPING!!!!! '(collapses to the floor and sobs more, but then he gets back up and calms down within a nanosecond as if nothing happened) That watermelon was good, maybe I should have some more. Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 2 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages